powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kicking Back Into Overdrive
Kicking Back Into Overdrive is the sixteenth episode of the fanfictional version of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforcehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Megaforce. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. It features the return of Mack Hartford, as well as the revival of Moltorhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Moltor. Plot A revived Moltorhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Moltor appears. Meanwhile, a mysterious person named Mack Hartford appears at the Command Center. He's trying to retrieve an artifact called "The Heart of Hades", but for that he needs help from the Rangers. But the Armada & Moltor's clan are also after the Heart of Hades. And the Heart of Hades seems to be the cause of Moltor's revival. Synopsis First thing in the morning, Troy begins with a heated argument with Gosei over Simon's ability to steal powers from past Power Rangers. The ruckus is interrupted by the appearance of Mack Hartford, who asks the Super Mega Rangers to help him search for an artifact known as the "Heart of Hades" - which has the power to resurrect the dead. Upon landing on a forest to begin their treasure hunt, the Super Mega Rangers & Mack encounter an Armada army led by Levira. Troy, Gia, & Mack proceed on their journey while the other Mega Rangers fend off against the XBorg Sailors. Upon entering a cavern, Troy, Gia, & Mack discover the holding place of the Heart of Hades, only to see a Lava Lizard place the artifact on the chest of the corpse of Moltorhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Moltor. A revived Moltor traps the trio in the cave before proceeding to attack the other Super Mega Rangers. In the ensuing mayhem, Levira retreats while Troy, Gia, & Mack manage to break out of the cavern, & regroup with the rest of the team. All six Super Mega Rangers morph into the Overdrive Rangers to battle Moltor & yank the Heart of Hades out of his chest & throw it to Mack. As Moltor still posed a threat, Super Megaforce Silver entered Gold Mode & defeated him with his finisher. However, Moltor enlarged himself, prompting the Super Mega Rangers to summon the Legendary Megazord & Q-Rex Dinozord. When the SPD Final Strike & Mystic Seal Spell have no effect on Moltor, the Super Mega Rangers use the Overdrive Rangers' keys to unleash an image of the DriveMax Megazord - which attacks Moltor before materializing into the sword weapon for the Legendary Megazord to finish him off with the finisher. Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes in Kicking Back Into Overdrive **Super Megaforce Red - Red Overdrive Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Blue Aquitar Ranger, Blue Overdrive Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Overdrive Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Black Aquitar Ranger, Black Overdrive Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - White Aquitar Ranger, Pink Overdrive Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Green Samurai Ranger, Mercury Ranger, Gold Mode *With this episode, Emma has morphed into all 4 of her White Ranger counterparts at least once. *This episode marks the only time the Super Mega Rangers use the Black Overdrive Ranger Key. *This is the only time Emma becomes the Pink Megaforce Ranger. Notes See Also *Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Super Megaforce